The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Egopocalypse
Summary: When Party Poison died in the video for SING, what happened to him? Was he sent to Heaven, Hell, or some land reminiscent of the two? No. Instead, he met a reaper, and when they met, a conversation about life, death, and the afterlife occurs as Poison begins to realize that maybe death isn't the end of life. (No OC's)


**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with a new one-shot! I meant to post this earlier this summer, but instead I'm posting it today in honor of MCRX. I've spent all day listening to MCR to build up to my first time listening to the album, and as I'm writing A/N, I've just started Danger Days, so I still have two albums (because Conventional Weapons counts in my opinion) until I listen to Living With Ghosts. Anyways, this is a Crossover with Supernatural, although the actual crossover is very light because it features a minor character rather than Team Free Will. It is a Danger Days fanfiction, and that's all I'm going to say about it because I don't want to spoil the surprise. But anyways, you don't really want to read my pre-story rambling, so I'm going to leave you here. If you liked what you read, please comment or favorite or something just to let me know that you care, and if you're still reading this, let me know what your favorite MCR song from each album, or just your favorite in general if you want. Anyways, I'm Butterlover328, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

Party Poison came into consciousness slowly at first, but once he remembered what had happened, he shot up in a flash, gasping for breath as his eyes darted around his surroundings, desperately trying to figure out where he was.

Except there was nothing. All he could see for miles was just white mist. For a minute, Poison had thought that he had been captured and stuck in one of BL/ind's cells, but he realized as he started to scope out his whereabouts that where he was seemed to go on forever, and not even BL/ind's technology could create a room like this, and they would definitely not have let him keep his colorful clothes. He itched to move around, but as he stood and started to walk around, a voice echoed from behind him.

"Welcome, Gerard." Poison instinctively turned to face the voice and pull out his weapon, but he balked as he realized it was not at his hip.

"There's no need for weapons here, Gerard. Or would you prefer I call you by your moniker?" The voice, which belonged to a woman, asked. Poison assessed her, cataloguing her features in his memory. She was pale, with dark brown hair flowing down to her shoulders and light brown eyes that held secrets Poison wasn't sure he wanted to know. She wore a short sleeved white shirt and matching pants, and while she seemed harmless, Poison sensed that there was something off about her and didn't relax his stance.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked, clenching his fists and preparing mentally for a fight. While his brother was the best at hand to hand combat out of the four Killjoys, that didn't mean that Poison wasn't proficient in it. After all, someone had to train him.

"My name is Tessa, and I am a reaper, though you and your friends would call me the Phoenix Witch." She answered, as if that answered everything. And in a way, it did.

Poison's hands dropped from their previous position in shock. While he had heard stories of the Phoenix Witch, he hadn't fully believed in the tale, preferring more to tell the stories to give hope to Missile Kid than to dare hope for himself.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, although with her appearance he was sure he knew the answer.

"You're dead, Gerard." She said nonchalantly, as if revealing the news he had been dreading didn't send the world crashing down upon him.

"I-I'm what?" He asked, dumbfounded. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he didn't want to face the reality.

"You're dead. The one that you called Korse killed you with a shot to the head, and your brain was fried in an instant. It was painless, which is what most people hope for when they die." Tessa declared, tacking on the statement about his painless crossover as if it made any difference in the long run.

"So, am I in Heaven? Or is this Hell?" He asked as his eyes swept across the misty landscape (or lack thereof) as he decided that Tessa was probably not there to hurt him.

"Neither." She stated. "You are currently in the area between Heaven and Hell. I am here to escort your soul to where you need to go."

"But what about the guys, and Missile Kid? Will they be okay?" He asked, desperation seeping through his tone as he needed to know if his sacrifice was unwasted. Tessa's neutral expression faded into a somber demeanor as she spoke.

"Michael Way, Frank Iero, and Raymond Toro did not survive the battle with the organization known as Better Living Industries. They were killed mere minutes after you, and are currently in a meeting with their own reapers. Grace, on the other hand, was able to escape Better Living and and is currently with the ones you call Cherri Cola and Dr. Death Defying."

"Oh my god." He sighed, not knowing what else to do. On one hand, he was devastated that his friends, his brothers for God's sake, were dead, but on the other hand he was relieved that they had managed to save Missile Kid. It would've crushed him to see her light smothered by BL/ind's desire to snuff out everyone's individuality.

"If it helps," Tessa added, interrupting his train of thought. "You lead a great life. I have helped escort many who have called you a hero into their afterlife. I am pleased to say that I agree with their opinions of you. The last time I saw a soul this bright, it was the Winchester boys."

"So what happens now?" He asked, letting her anecdote slide past him without notice. He felt lost and unprepared for whatever might occur next, and he didn't like it. For years, Poison's prided himself on knowing the enemy's next move and staying one step ahead of them, but in this case, he was completely off-balance and had no way of predicting what was going to happen next.

"Now, we need to go. Souls are not supposed to stay in this area for long." Tessa said. If she noticed his unease, she didn't acknowledge it.

"What about Missile Kid, and the rebellion?" Poison had to ask. He needed to know if everything he's done since the bombs dropped had been worth it.

"If everything were to go as planned, Grace should be successful in destroying Better Living Industries in twelve years. However, it has been proven that anything is possible due to free will, though it is likely that Fate will follow it's path towards her victory, and she will live a long, happy life before it is time for her to pass on. Are there any more questions, or are you ready to pass on?" Tessa asked, knowing that if she didn't settle any fears or worries that he had, Poison would not want to leave and would be stuck as a vengeful spirit for eternity without anyone able to put him to rest.

"Just one more." Poison said. "Will I see my family again?" His heart ached at the thought of Mikey, Lindsey, and Bandit, all of whom were lost long before their time.

Tessa cocked her head to the side as she thought for a moment. "Maybe." She said. "There have been cases where family members or soulmates share the same Heaven, but it's rare. However, even if you didn't share the same Heaven, you would still be comforted by your best memories with them and replay your best moments for eternity. So even if you don't see their actual souls again, you will see a copy of them. Though you won't have a chance to find out if we don't leave soon."

"Alright. Can I just say one last goodbye to Missile Kid before we go?" He asked. He knew how distraught she would be, and he wanted to let her know that he would've done the same thing again if given the chance, as long as she got to live.

Tessa frowned slightly in disapproval, and once again she was reminded of the stubborn Winchesters who would do anything for their families, even die for them. It was this similarity that made her decision for her, and so she answered truthfully, knowing that if he didn't know the consequences, Poison could easily become a lost soul.

"I'm not supposed to let you talk to the living," She admitted. "But I'm willing to make an exception this time. However, it will only be for a few minutes, and then we must go and let you pass on, or you'll be stuck on this plane for all eternity to become warped into a vengeful spirit, killing those you had spent your life protecting. If you are lost to me, you will never receive the peace that you so justly deserve."

A small smile grew on Poison's face as he realized the risk they were taking by doing this. "Thank you."

The white mist around them disappeared, and Poison found himself in the Diner, where Missile Kid was sobbing in the corner and clutching onto something Poison couldn't see from where he was standing.

"You have ten minutes exactly, starting now. Good luck, Gerard." Tessa said, before she also disappeared from Poison's sight. Poison was startled, but he realized that he was wasting time and started to walk cautiously towards Missile Kid.

"Missile?" He asked softly. Her neck snapped up, her brown eyes meeting his own hazel. Her mouth dropped in shock, and she instinctively started to move towards him before she stilled, the training they had given her rolling through her mind. She shifted back into a defensive position, using her small and slight stature to bounce lightly on her feet as she stood, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. She held a ray gun in her hands, pointing it towards him, and Poison was surprised to see it was his own.

"What-," She started to say, her breath too shaky to speak properly. He waited as she took a deep breath and struggled to regain her composure, until she got it under control and went back to speaking. "What was the name of the friend you lost before the Analog Wars?" She asked, using the security measure that had become a routine in the past few years.

"Bob Bryar." Poison answered easily. He wondered briefly if he would see Bob in the afterlife, so he was surprised when Missile plowed into him, gripping his waist tightly as she pulled him into a hug. Poison reciprocated, unable to believe that she was alive and safe until he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, uncaring of the world around them, until curiosity got the better of Missile and finally released him so she could question him.

"How did you survive?" She asked, hope filling her eyes as she believed that Poison was safe. Poison's face fell, and his heart broke at the thought of having to disappoint her, though he knew he had to just come out and say it at that moment, or he never would.

"I didn't. I'm dead." He said, watching with a heavy heart as her face paled and she pulled away.

"B-But how? You're here, and I-I can touch you!" She exclaimed, unable to comprehend what she was told.

"The Phoenix Witch allowed me to see you. But it's only for a short time." He answered.

"Why?" Her eyes showed layers of hurt, though hope shimmered underneath. Poison suddenly wished he had never asked to see her, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he hadn't.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad she did."

"But I killed you." Missile whispered. Poison's eyes widened at her words and he knelt down to pull her into another hug.

"You didn't kill us, okay? It's not your fault." He said soothingly, trying to assure her.

"But I was stupid, and I got us caught. Korse never would've found us if it weren't for me." Her voice started cracking, indicating she was going to start crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey." He murmured, trying to calm her down. Poison pulled back enough so that he could meet her eyes and he made sure that they kept eye contact as he spoke.

"You didn't kill us, alright? If anything, It was my fault because I was stupid and cocky and thought that I could beat anything BL/ind threw at us. I shouldn't have put you in harm's way, and we paid the price for my reckless behavior. But you didn't kill us." Poison saw that he wasn't getting to her, and decided to try a different tactic.

"Were you the one to shoot me?" He asked abruptly, catching Missile Kid off guard. She shook her head wildly.

"No!" She exclaimed, unable to react in any other way.

"Were you the one to shoot the others?" He asked again. Understanding showed in her eyes as she realized what he was doing.

"No." She repeated.

"Then you weren't the one to kill us. BL/ind did, and when you're old enough they'll get what's coming to them, alright?" Missile nodded, unable to argue with Poison.

"Hey Poison?" She asked tentatively after a moment of silence. "Can you sing for me please?" Poison was shocked, to say the least. No one had asked him to sing for years, but if it was what she wanted, he would do it.

"What do you want me to sing?" He asked.

"Anything. I want to be able to remember your voice when you're gone."

Poison's heart clenched when she made her request, but he composed himself enough to think. All the songs that the Killjoys made when they were a band that revolved around death popped out at him, but none of them were what he wanted to sing until he remembered a song that they never ended up releasing. Just like that, all the lyrics of the song came to him like he had just written them down yesterday, and he knew that it was the one. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, prayed that he didn't sound like a dying cat after not singing for so long, and began to sing.

"So long to all my friends, everyone of them met tragic ends. With every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss them all tonight. And if they only knew what I would say if I could be with you tonight I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. One day I'll lose this fight, as we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright." Poison's voice was slightly rough with disuse, but as he continued, he got better and soon he was singing like he had never stopped.

"Be strong and hold my hand, time, it comes for us, you'll understand. We'll say goodbye today, and I'm sorry how it ends this way. If you promise not to cry," Poison tried to smile, which didn't work because he was in the midst of singing and they were both trying to hold back tears.

"Then I'll tell you just what I would say if I, could be with you tonight. I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. I'll fail and lose this fight. Never fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright." Poison's voice grew in volume and power as he decided to let everything out there for Missile to pick at. All his love, his pain, his will to live, his dedication to the cause; everything was being left there to take and add to her own feelings and desire to see BL/ind fall.

"The light behind your eyes. The light behind your-" Poison's voice cracked slightly on the last note as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him, but he swallowed down the lump in his throat and managed to keep singing.

"Sometimes we must grow stronger and, you can be stronger when I'm gone. When I'm here, no longer, you must be stronger and if I, could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep.

Never let them take the light behind your eyes, I failed and lost this fight. Never fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright." Poison pleaded as he sang his heart out for her. He wanted to let her understand that it was his time, and there is nothing they could've done about it.

He ended the song the way he had started it, slowly losing his power until his voice was merely a whisper. When he finished, he clung to Missile as he tried to provide her with the comfort she needed.

"This is a touching sight to see, but I'm afraid your time is up, Gerard." Tessa said, suddenly appearing to Poison. His released Missile, putting himself between the girls instinctively, and his eyes met Tessa's as he was surprised that she was back so soon.

"How did you get here so quickly?" He asked.

"I never left. I only made myself invisible to you." She answered calmly. Missile gave Poison a strange look.

"Poison, who are you talking to?" She asked cautiously, barely able to be heard even with her close proximity to Poison. Poison was confused until he realized that Missile was unable to see Tessa.

"I'm talking with the Phoenix Witch, sweetheart." He replied, before turning back to the reaper.

"I'm guessing it's time for me to go then." He said to her, to which Tessa nodded.

"Almost. There's enough time to say one last thing, and then we must go or we'll never get you to rest."

Poison nodded and turned to Missile Kid for the final time. He pulled her into one last hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Missile. You're like a daughter to me. And please, even though I'm gone, don't try to join me so soon. Look after Dr. D. and Cherri, learn how to shoot, and go into battle with a clear head. I really don't want to see you in Heaven until you're older than I am, alright?" He asked. Missile nodded silently, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sniffled. They maintained the hug in silence, comforting their souls in the embrace, until Missile finally broke it.

"But what do I do now?" She asked. As Poison met her eyes, he couldn't help but remember the day he found her, and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"You have to carry on. Keep us in your memory, and stay safe until you're old enough to end this for good, alright? You carry the light of hope now. Keep it strong and lead the zones into battle, but only when you're ready."

"I'm gonna miss you." She said, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"I'm going to miss you too. Goodbye, Missile." Poison said.

"Goodbye, Poison."

Tessa placed a hand on Poison's shoulder as he turned to her.

"It's time to go, Gerard." She said. Poison nodded and stood up.

"I'm ready." He nodded. Tessa tightened her grip on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the diner was gone and they were moving up past the white mist until they reached a stage. Thousands upon thousands of fans were cheering, and when a single G note played, they went into a frenzy.

"Where are we?" Poison asked. He looked down at his clothes and stared in awe as he realized he was in his Black Parade uniform. Tessa smiled as she watched him rub the jacket in between his fingers and he watched the crowd cheer as the notes on the piano kept playing, and when the time passed for him to start singing, the crowd sung instead.

"This is your Heaven, and it looks like you're one of the lucky ones." She said, pointing behind him. Poison turned around to see them all. Kobra, Ghoul, Jet and Bob were all together in a group hug and smiling as they reunited. Poison realized that since this hadn't happened in the original memory, he had been placed in the same Heaven as his actual friends, but as he turned to Tessa to thank her, he discovered she was gone.

"Gee?" Ghoul asked. Poison turned again to see his Killjoys.

"Hey Frankie." He smiled. Frank's face stretched into a huge shit-eating grin and he jumped on Poison the way he normally had reserved for Bob.

"We all thought you didn't make it into Heaven, you fucker! Where the hell were you?" He said. "You were the first of us to die, and when we didn't see you here, we thought the worst."

"Tessa, my reaper, allowed me to say goodbye to Missile Kid first. Sorry for being so late." Poison explained.

"You got to say goodbye to the Kid? Damn, I wish my reaper let me do that. I would've told her to kick ass!" Frank exclaimed. Poison laughed for the first time since Missile had been taken, which seemed like an eternity ago, though it had barely been a few days.

"Nah, she's kicks ass already, and she would've kicked your ass to prove it instead! Plus, if I had stayed any longer, I wouldn't have been able to pass on into Heaven." Poison explained. Frank's jaw dropped.

"What? How?" He asked.

Poison shrugged. "Apparently if you don't pass on in time, you get stuck in between and are basically stuck in limbo."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." Frank said, before he got off Poison and grabbed his wrist to join the rest of the guys.

"Hey guys!" Mikey shouted, holding a guitar. "Are you ready to play or what?"

"Oh, I can't wait! Our first concert in years! Do you remember this one, Gee? I think this one is when we played at Reading for the Black Parade. Oh, I just want to play again!" Frank exclaimed. Poison gave him a smirk as he watched as all the stress of the past few years seemed to melt off his shoulders, and for the first time since the Analog Wars, Poison felt free and at peace. 'Maybe', He thought. 'Maybe I don't have to hide behind a facade anymore.'

Poison walked over to the microphone, and as he grabbed the stand it was on, he felt like he had gone back in time. He felt his face stretch as he grinned as widely as he could, and he knew he wouldn't even have had to look to know that Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Bob were doing the same, and when he opened his mouth to sing, Party Poison had been shoved away, and for the first time in years, Gerard Arthur Way came out of the woodwork to shine in the spotlight once more.


End file.
